


The hurricane from Brooklyn

by MachineryWithFrayingWires



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, cartinelli if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryWithFrayingWires/pseuds/MachineryWithFrayingWires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't made to last.<br/>She really did know it from the beginning, but how could she avoid getting swept away by the hurricane from Brooklyn of sweet smiles and sweeter perfume?<br/>She couldn't have.<br/>Only she wasn't from Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hurricane from Brooklyn

It wasn't made to last.  
She really did know it from the beginning, but how could she avoid getting swept away by the hurricane from Brooklyn of sweet smiles and sweeter perfume?  
She couldn't have.  
Only she wasn't from Brooklyn.  
She thinks that perhaps she should regret ever having entered the L&L, but how could she? 

 

She can smell the gunpowder before he even opens his mouth.  
"Alexandra Udinov"  
It's only a name but it might as well have been a gunshot.  
Her ears are ringing and she's bleeding. She's bleeding, bleeding, bleeding and she's not sure it'll ever stop.  
The bullet is lodged in her chest and she knows that if she bothered to look the bullet would have a name.  
"Angie Martinelli" 

She knew it wouldn't last, yet here she is:  
Peggy Carter, the strongest woman you´ll ever meet, bleeding, all because of a girl from the diner.

And the truth is: She'd do it all over again if it meant one more minute with Brooklyn’s hurricane. Just one more minute of ignorant bliss.


End file.
